1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leg structure for a walking robot, more particularly to a leg structure for a walking robot which enables the leg of a robot to be converted for use as an arm for conducting various tasks such as grasping, conveying and transporting objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parallel links are commonly used in the leg mechanisms and arm (manipulator) mechanisms of prior art robots. When arms and legs employing parallel links are used, it is necessary to configure them so as to prevent them from making contact with the robot body or other robot mechanisms during their operation.
Moreover, since the legs of a walking robot are required to support the robot's body weight, they must be able to produce a large downward force. Therefore, when an arm mechanism and a leg mechanism are driven by actuators having the same output (power) the leg mechanism actuator has to be set to lower speed and higher torque. As this makes it difficult to design interchangeable arm and leg mechanisms, the mechanisms of a robot with both arms and legs have to be provided individually.
This invention was accomplished in response to the foregoing circumstances and has as its object to provide a leg structure for a walking robot which through simple means can be converted for use in conducting arm-related tasks requiring high speed and low torque.